


Vid: Every Lesson We Learned Took So Long

by vailkagami



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Gen, Multi, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: Music video to the song "Watch Me Rise" by Mikky Ekko, using footage from multible Final Fantasy titles.





	Vid: Every Lesson We Learned Took So Long

**Author's Note:**

> Created with Lightworks.


End file.
